The present invention relates to tray assemblies for seats, and particularly, to a tray assembly having a crotch post for use on a juvenile chair or a high chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable tray assembly having a crotch post.
Tray assemblies are traditionally used with juvenile seats, juvenile chairs, and/or high chairs to provide a platform on which a caregiver can place items for a child such as food, toys, and so forth. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,928 to Cone and 5,527,090 to Cone. Some tray assemblies are adapted to be mounted to a seat having a crotch post molded therein. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,936 to Haut et al.
According to the present invention, a seat and tray assembly is provided that includes a seat and a tray assembly selectively mounted to the seat. The tray assembly includes a tray and a crotch post mounted to the tray. The crotch post is configured for movement relative to the tray between an extended position wherein the crotch post extends at an angle away from the tray and a retracted position wherein the crotch position is adjacent to the tray.
The seat includes a seat bottom with a channel formed therein. The crotch post includes a foot portion sized to extend into the channel. The foot portion cooperates with the channel to inhibit movement between the crotch post and the seat bottom.
The crotch post is mounted to the tray and formed for pivotal movement about a pivot point. The crotch post includes a front surface, an opposite back surface, and a bottom surface extending therebetween. The back surface includes a flat surface and a cam surface. Upon placement of the tray assembly on a flat surface such as a counter top, the cam surface enables the crotch post to pivot towards the retracted position.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill of the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.